


Little things

by Babystiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale is a Softie, Fluff, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babystiles/pseuds/Babystiles
Summary: It's in the little gestures that Derek finds himself in disbelief of his situation.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 144





	Little things

It's in the little gestures that Derek finds himself in disbelief of his situation. Its when Stiles saunters into the loft with the rest of the pack behind him, talking all of their ears off as per usual, then there's a sudden lull in conversation as he walks behind the couch that Derek is seated on, kisses the mans cheek, whispers 'hey babe' and continues on like normal. 

It's the little things like adding a little more sugar than creamer to Derek's coffee during late pack meetings. 

It's the little things like switching from coconut body wash to unscented body wash because Derek slightly wrinkled his nose once. 

It's the little things like absently running his fingers through Derek's hair and softly scratching against his scalp even when he's focusing hard on his homework.

It's the little things like buying two party size tubs of ice cream for the pack on movie nights, and an extra pint of cookie dough for Derek. 

It's the little things like gently shoving Derek to his other side and pressing his chest to Derek's back and holding him tight. 

Its the little things that Stiles does that makes Derek love him so intensely.


End file.
